Akurei Kami
by Saiyan Moon Goddess
Summary: Demons pour out in Japan. Ancient organization bent on controling the world rises to intervene. One thing in common: both sides are after a lethal entity residing in Japanese population. Can Yuugi and the gang save life from extinction?
1. Prologue

Saiyan Moon Goddess: This is but an idea I've been pondering and experimenting on. I'm not even sure if I should actually work it or not. Ideas inspired by a fanfic I read and an RPG I'm doing in another website. Just read and comment. That's all I ask.

Akurei Kami

by Saiyan Moon Goddess

Prologue

It was 2:17 AM in Domino City, Japan. The moon was a quater full. In the dark of the night, the streets were nearly empty, the shops mostly closed. People say anything can happen in a city when it's dark. And they mean...anything dangerous. The question is: what kind of danger do they refer to? Because unknown to Japanese citizens, someting unnatural was coming for a visit. Who knows? It may already be passing under notice.

Careful to stay hidden from the moonlight, two dark figures moved over the streets, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. They finally stopped on top of the Kaiba Corp. building, the tallest they could find. Two figures... the shorter one, stepped up to the edge of the roof, looking down at the streets with three eyes, all three glew red. The taller one came up behind it, its eyes glew a silvery purple in the dark. Both made sure they were hidden by the shadows.

"Have you located him?" said silvery purple.

"Yes, I can feel his youki. He's here." red eyes replied.

"Are you sure he is here? This city is much too crowded. Perhaps he was moved?"

"That would be my best guess. But our enemy is getting close. I can find his exact location. Should we confront him then?"

Silvery purple walked closer to the other figure. "Not yet. We must wait for the right time. If we are discovered..."

Red eyes didn't look at its partner. "Fine. But until then, what do we do?" Silver purple came up to its shorter partner. Arms wrapped around a lean waist. Soft lips brushed gently against the other's ear.

"We blend in." Silvery whispered, sounding seductive. "Now...where is he? Where...is our little charge?" Red eyes reached up with one hand, entwining fingers with its partners very soft locks. Its three eyes glanced in another direction. Silvery purple followed the gaze. Far, or perhaps some blocks away from their position, they read the sign even from the distance. Silver purple smirked...

Kame Game Shop.

End Prologue

Saiyan Moon Goddess: I repeat: Experimental Idea. Hehehe... There's the review buttom. No flames. I believe in criticism that will make me a better writer, but not in insults. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

Saiyan Moon Goddess: Only two reviews? Sigh. I'll keep this story up for one or two chapters more. But if people don't show me this story should be kept up or changed to a better one, I'm taking this story off and taking the idea back to the drawing board.

IMPORTANT:

This fic is AU (Alternate Universe). There are a few points I would like to single out in case you get confused. First of all, in this fic Pharaoh Atemu's memories will be a bit different for the sake of the plot, so will the Millenium Puzzle. Second! We will be having guest star appearances of three other Animes! Just the characters, so it may not classify as a Xover. If you can recognize them (one of them you will, no doubt) I must warn you, one of them is the same appearance, but a different size. You will see.

Akurei Kami

by Saiyan Moon Goddess

Chapter 1

Yuugi Mouto slept restlessly in his bed. The night was calm, placid, or so it seemed, nothing like he was currently feeling. He rolled over and twisted in bed every once in a while.

Dream Sequence

_Yugioh..._

_"Who are you?"_

Domino City burned. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere. Distant screams of agony, cries of dying children. Pain, suffering, death... Red covered his vision. Was that blood?

"_What's going on?!"_

_Akurei Kami..._

And there they were. Anzu, Jou, Seto, Mokuba, Shizuka, Honda, Ryou, Ryuujin, Sugoroku, Malik, Ishizu. They were lying everywhere. His friends, all bloodied and mangled. Some were missing limbs, like they were ripped off.

_"AAAHHHH!!!!!"_

_Come..._

Yuugi hugged his legs to his chest. He hid his face behind his knees, shutting out the sight of the bodies. He couldn't take it. It hurt. And he couldn't recognize the voice talking to him. Who was that?

His surroundings vanished as if they didn't exist. Yuugi found himself inside his soul room. He looked up, his face tearstained from what he saw. "What?" His room looked the same. It was like a child's room. The scattered toys, the small bed... _Wait..._ There was something under the bed. The small teen peeked under the bed, then stood up and moved the object aside. Home come he hadn't seen it before? It was a silver trap door. He wondered how long that had been there. Curiosity got the better of him so he examined the door. It opened easily enough.

Yuugi looked into the darkness beyond the trap door. But as if reading his thoughts, the darkness disipated so he was able to see what was bellow. He gasped. It was some kind of labyrinth! It looked just like his other's soul room. But why?

"What is this?" Before he could find out further, however, he heard an alarm going off.

End Dream Sequence

The teen practically rolled and fell off the bed with a loud yelp. That sure woke him up. Yuugi reached up and slammed his palm on the snooze buttom of his alarm clock. A yawn. He could ponder on his dream later. He had school today and he wouldn't keep his friends waiting. Anzu, Jou, Honda, and Ryou wouldn't leave the bus stop without him.

Domino High, most students consider school boring. If only they knew a few secrets, they would think otherwise. Not to mention students in this high school knew the one and only King of Games. Said person walked into class with his friends. The teacher had yet to arrive. And they were greeted by a certain Egyptian transfer student.

"It's about time you guys showed up." said Malik, smirking at the group from his spot.

"Hey, just because you're used to rising with the sun doesn't mean we are!" Jou countered, taking his seat. The blonde noticed Yuugi yawning, nearly stumbling as he took his own seat. "What's wrong, Yuugi? You didn't sleep well?"

"Oh, just a weird dream."

"Maybe you would like to share the tale?" said Anzu. "It would make you feel better." Ryou nodded.

Yuugi fidgeted at that. "I'd rather not say. It was really creepy."

"Teacher approaches!" Ryou warned.

The teacher's arrival left no time for the others to protest. All the students stood up at the presence of the teacher. They bowed to her simultaneously, saying their morning greeting. After the teacher greeted them back, they sat down.

The teacher, Ms. Haruna, smiled at her students. "I have a surprise for you this morning. We have two new exchange students from Spain!" That brought up many whispers. They had never met exchange students from Europe, much less Spain of all places. "I would like you to give them a warm welcome. Remember they are new here in Japan and don't know all our customs. But their Japanese is well praticed!" She turned her atenttion to the door. "Come in, please!"

Two teens in school uniform came in. Most of the students couldn't hold back their gasps. The first was a girl of unnatural beauty; a perfect, unmarred, pale complexion, silver purple eyes that shone mysteriously, hypnotically; silver purple hair flowing over her back and reaching the back of her knees; she also wore a lace hat on top of her head. The male students drooled, the girl payed them no need. While that happened, the female students drooled over the boy beside her. He was about five inches shorter than the girl, with a lean muscled body, perfectly tanned complexion, fiery black hair with a white starburst, and piercing ruby red eyes. He wore a white headband as well, and regarded his future classmates with little interest. Even the teacher stole glances at him. Even Yuugi's friends stared at the exchange students. Yuugi noticed all this, it confused him. What was wrong with everybody? It was rude to stare like that. They had pretty girls and handsome boys coming and going. What was so special about these two?

The teacher seemed to notice her trance and cleared her throat. She blushed in embarrassment. "Would you please introduce youselves to the class?"

The girl stood straight and spoke in a well-mannered tone. "My name is Uzuki Suigintou. Yoroshiku." She bowed to the students briefly. "My father was Japanese, so I have Japanese roots. Though I was raised in Spain. I hope to make my stay here pleasant for myself and those around me."

The boy also stood straight, but his tone sounded bored and slightly irritated. "I am Jaganshi Hiei, Su-chan's cousin." Unlike Suigintou, he didn't bow to the class and he lacked manners. He said nothing else.

"Very well, Uzuki-san, Jaganshi-san." said the teacher. She regarded the classroom. All the seats were filled. "I have no available seats right now. I apologize but you may have to sit on the floor, just for today."

As the new students walked to the back to look for a spot on the floor, Yuugi stood up from his seat. He blushed faintly as everyone turned their attention to him.

"H-here, Uzuki-san. You can take my seat. It wouldn't be fair to sit on the ground on your first day."

Suigintou smiled. "Why thank you, Mouto-san."

Yuugi was surprised while gathering his things. "How do you know my name?"

"Forgive me, but would that not be a retorical question, Mouto-san?" Suigintou said. "Every student in this school speaks of the King of Games. According to descriptions, that is you, is it not? Just about everyone in Japan knows you."

"Oh." was all Yuugi had to say as he sat on the floor at the back of the class. Suigintou winked at him before sitting down. He blinked. What was that all about?

Ryou decided to imitate Yuugi's gesture and offered his seat to Hiei. His seat just happened to be next to Yuugi's so Hiei took it to be next to his cousin. Suigintou glanced at Hiei so the dark-haired youth gave Ryou a small thanks. Ryou nodded as he gathered his book and went to sit with Yuugi on the floor. The tri-colored teen took this opportunity to talk to his friend.

"Say, Ryou, don't you find something odd about the Spanish students?"

"..."

"Ryou?" Ryou was in some kind of trance. He was staring a Suigintou. Yuugi waved his hand in front of his face. That seemed to work.

"Huh? What did you say, Yuugi?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ryou said confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Yuugi grew worried. _What's going on? _He looked up at Suigintou. There was something about her and her cousin that was definately out of place. He barely concentrated during the rest of the class.

It went on like that in all classes until lunch. All boys who would stare at Suigintou or all girls who would stare at Hiei for too long would stare off into space. Yuugi was glad when class ended even for a small period. While students and teachers found the exchange students "pleasant", he felt really nervous around them. He hoped to avoid them and eat lunch with his friends.

The boy was lucky that time. He saw Hiei and Suigintou eating lunch by themselves under a tree. Hiei sat on a branch while the silver-haired girl sat comfortably against the trunk. For two who had become so popular in just one day, they seem to want to avoid everybody. Sure enough, their position hid them from the view of most students.

_There's something off about them. But I can't explain it. _Yuugi took the usual table where his friends, even Malik, waited for him. He gingerly touched the Millenium Puzzle. _Atemu? Atemu, are you there?_ The Pharaoh's voice echoed in his mind.

_Yes, Aibou?_

_Did you notice the exchange students? _

_Yes. What about them?_

_Don't you sense anything strange about them? _Yuugi glanced in direction of the new teens.

_Not really. Isn't it normal in these modern times for attractive youngsters to be popular in the crowds?_

Atemu's tone sounded awquard. As his other, Yuugi knew him better than anyone. But he ignored it. _Yes, but... Oh, nevermind. I shouldn't judge by first appearance. Perhaps I should get to known them. _Then he remembered the dream he had last night. _Say, do you know anything about a labyrinth in my soul room? Have you been tampering with it?_

_No. Aibou has forgotten memories just like myself. There were pushed back by force and carefully stored in the bottom of your soul room. If it wasn't there before and it is there now, it is safe to say they are trying to resurface. _With that Atemu went silent. Yuugi thoughts to himself then.

_Forgotten memories? Of what? _"AH!" A small chunk of mashed potatoes landed on his nose. He glared up at the smirking Malik. "Malik!!"

"You've been staring off into space for nearly ten minutes already! If you want a private talk with the pharaoh, don't do it when people are talking to you or you'll be my first victim." Malik said. Jou and Honda were laughing at Yuugi's bewildered expression. Anzu and Ryou chose to ignore the immaturity of some people, though they couldn't help but smile. Yuugi decided to retaliate and threw a handful of his rice at Malik's hair.

The Egyptian growled. "This means WAR! Bring it on, shorty!!!"

"Who are you calling short?!"

From the distance, Hiei and Suigintou watched the food fight happening in the cafeteria. Students gathered around, joining in. It went on for a while... until the vice-principal came in. Busted.

To Be Continued...

Before Rozen Maiden fans get confused, I'll explain. I know Suigintou is actually a doll. I merely found a picture of her in and decided to use her image for an OC character in an RPG. I didn't know her name, where she came from, or the fact that she was a doll back then. And in that picture, her hair did look silver purple, so I kept it. Suigintou has full 5 feet 4 inches human body in this fanfic and she will have the powers I give her. I haven't watched Rozen Maiden yet, only an AMV dedicated to Suigintou in You Tube. So if she comes off OOC, you will know why. I'll try, though.

Well, we got Suigintou from Rozen Maiden and Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho! More to come! Who will we see next?!

Review! Please!


End file.
